


How To Win Her Heart (Lucifer x Fem!Reader)

by rmorningstar21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: This is an in progress commission for @redshirtensignricky (AO3 and Tumblr).  The premise of this fic is a slowburn Lucifer x Fem!Reader, Lucifer luring the reader into his arms from Sam Winchester.  The timeline is set around the Season 5 apocalypse, and is in it's beginning stages!  I warn that there will be a lot of fluff around the Sam x Reader in the beginning.Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fanfiction using characters from the Supernatural world, which is trademarked by Eric Kripke.  The characters used belong to them, and I do not claim them as my own, nor do I claim you as the “reader”.
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader, Lucifer (Supernatural)/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. I

The day you had met Sam and Dean Winchester had been the day that had changed your life, opening your eyes to the every day horrors of the Supernatural world. The handsome brunette male, accompanied by his brother, had saved you from what you would later learn had been a windego. After you had been submerged into the world of the Supernatural, you could not close your eyes once more, no matter your lacking of physical skills in the field. With time, Sam Winchester had been the one to suggest that they needed all the help they could get. Before you knew it, you had become a researcher for the Winchesters, meeting and aiding Bobby Singer shortly afterwards. It had not taken long from there for you to end up sharing the same bed with the handsome Sam Winchester, his strong slender arms wrapped around you as the sun rose. 

As you woke in your boyfriend's arms, you nuzzled into him more, relishing in the warmth of his embrace. The grogginess of morning had already begun to set upon you, your y/e/c orbs refusing to open as you lied your head upon his chest. Focused upon his heartbeat, you found your lips curl upwards the slightest bit. Though you knew you both would need to rise soon, delve straight into research, you found yourself wishing to enjoy simply five more minutes. 

While you lied upon him, your y/e/c eyes closed, you thought back to the last few months. So many times, you nearly lost the man who held you close, and you knew that the worst was yet to come. The subject had come up, a subject that simply seemed foolish, and yet, it came from his mouth. If Sam had the strength, the ability to overpower the devil himself, he could shove Lucifer back in the box that he had been released from in the first place. It seemed like a simple, and entirely sacrificial plan. To you, the one who fell in love with Sam Winchester, the plan seemed doomed. With only two rings, though, you had been thankful that there was still time to find another way. 

The faint scent of morning coffee filled your nostrils as you first felt your boyfriend stir from underneath you. His movement had pulled you from your thoughts, his lips pressed to your own before you had even managed to open your eyes. Feeling his gentle smile through the kiss, you hummed happily in reply. 

As his lips separated from your own, he whispered, "Good morning, Y/N/N," with a sleepy smile against his lips. 

"Good morning, love," you murmured in reply, scurrying out of his arms to allow the man to move properly from his spot. Stretching your arms above your head, you allowed a groan to escape your lips. "I'm not even sure when I fell asleep." 

"That's because I had to carry you to bed last night," he chuckled softly. "You fell asleep on your laptop again." 

"Mm, my knight in shining armor," you teased, moving to wrap your arms around his neck. "By the smell of it, it seems we're awake in time for coffee." 

"It would seem so," he replied with a smile, pulling you closer with his slender arms wrapped tightly around your waist. "It's nice to have a few minutes to ourselves, though." 

"That, I can definitely agree with," you hummed out, moving to close the gap between the two of you. The kiss had been soft, melding into one another with morning grogginess. Even so, you would relish in every small moment you would have with him, knowing that you would only have so much time before the apocalypse. 

At the point that the two of you had separated, you simply rested in his arms for a moment, your y/e/c orbs shutting as you inhaled his scent. You could feel his gaze upon you as you paused in the moment, and in this moment, you could feel safety wrap around you. For just a moment, the apocalypse was not coming in full throttle. The Devil himself was not walking the Earth, dying for the opportunity of your boyfriend to be his meatsuit. Everything with the world paused, and for a moment, the two of you had been free. 

Though you had known with the life of a hunter, you would never receive true normalcy, little moments you could spend with Sam Winchester reminded you that you were still human. You knew you could not protect him from Lucifer, nor much of anything in the field. Even so, you knew these moments were the same for you as he, little flashes of the apple pie life neither of you would experience in full. 

Your moment shattered, unfortunately, the moment that another voice broke the silence. "Oh, good, you two are up," Dean called out from your doorway, almost dismissively. "Hurry the hell up, before I drink the rest of the coffee on you." 

"You know that's just looking for trouble," Sam countered as the two of you separated, rolling his eyes as he spoke. 

"I don't function without coffee, Dean," you chided as you walked towards the doorway. "If I'm deprived of it, surely I'll forget that you asked about me going into town to grab you pie." 

"Now that you mention it, pie would be amazing," Dean said, almost dreamily from behind you as you walked out to grab yourself a cup of coffee. "There's plenty of coffee left. We just need to get a move on if we're going to catch Pestilence." 

"We have to catch wind of Pestilence, or a lucky break," you countered. "Unless Bobby came across something?" 

"Actually, I may have," he mentioned as you poured your coffee. "A virus just surfaced." 

"I never thought I'd say I'm happy to hear that," you retorted, walking over to Bobby, standing beside Sam as you sipped your coffee. Murmuring a good morning to him, you listened as Bobby explained where the virus surfaced, still half awake, but never more glad to hear about a horrible disease than you were now. 


	2. II

Not knowing had always been half of the battle nowadays, especially when it came to the horsemen. The boys knew that you all needed to know where Pestilence was, and the only option that shined in your face by this point had been that Crowley knew someone who had a connection to Pestilence. What that had meant, to you, was that the three of you were just wrapping yourselves in a web of spiders. 

Crowley had insisted that it would just be Dean going with him, something you had found rather fishy. Even so, the two of you finally had a little more time to yourselves, no research to be had as you waited patiently for Dean and the King of Hell to bring back an informant. The shabby, cobweb infested surroundings the two of you were staying in had not been nearly as bad as some of what you saw in the past, and you found yourself relatively relaxed. 

"You know this could be dangerous, right?" Sam questioned, his brown eyes shifting over to you with a little worry as his lips were downturned. "Who knows what Crowley and Dean are going to bring back. It could even be a trap." 

You allowed a soft chuckle to escape your lips as you stretched up towards him, slipping your arms around his neck. Tugging your lips into a smile, you reassured him, "Restrained, and with mutual benefit. I wouldn't say that I would ever trust the King of Hell, but he would really be screwing himself if he screwed us." 

"But, Y/N, he's a demon," Sam said in an exasperated tone. "The King of Hell! And I think Dean actually trusts him." 

"I doubt that he would even go as far to say that he trusts him," you replied softly. "It's a gamble, but it's a gamble in the end of the world. We need Pestilence." 

"That doesn't soften the blow," Sam said with a chuckle. "I’m just worried, understandably.”

“And it is understandable,” you replied, reassuringly. “But, we could spend all our time here worried that Dean’s bringing back a monster to interrogate, or we could actually enjoy ourselves with a few peaceful minutes to ourselves.”

Sam allowed a scoff to escape his lips, though he could not help the way that his lips upturned into a smile as he gazed down at you with his brown eyes soft. “We do have the best ambiance,” he jested. “Old abandoned houses are romantic, aren’t they?” 

You rolled your eyes, though you placed a chaste kiss against his lips in reply. “You may joke, but this place isn’t half as bad as some of the places we’ve been in,” you spoke. “How about we take a minute to forget we’re in an end of the world situation and just enjoy one another’s company?”

“That’s easier said than done,” he said softly, though he still could not help how tempting it had been to truly forget for just a minute. If the two of you had met in a different time, in a different place, maybe everything would have been different. Instead of being in a creepy old house, maybe the two of you would be enjoying an apple pie life elsewhere, engulfed in one another’s arms in a fully furnished house. It had always been nice for him to dream, but the reality of the situation was hard for him to completely ignore. 

Allowing a soft sigh to escape your lips, your lips had lost their smile for a moment, knowingly. “You’re not wrong,” you said with a shrug, though you moved to pull Sam closer to you as you did. “Just close your eyes and imagine for a minute. Imagine no monsters, no demons...just peace. Just you and me, together. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“That sounds like a dream,” he replied with a soft chuckle, pulling you closer to him as he pretended to imagine that situation with his brown eyes closed. Though he pretended to do so, he knew as well as you did that such a situation was impossible for him to just imagine. It was impossible for him to believe he was somewhere else, the musty smell of the old abandoned house filling his senses, and the impending apocalypse, a constant nagging in his mind. “You know, Y/N, you do make places like this significantly more bearable. Imagining or otherwise.”

You could not help the way that your grin curled upwards more, or the way that your heart fluttered in your chest. “I’m happy to help,” you teased playfully, stealing another chaste kiss from his lips. “I do happen to love you, after all.”

“And I love you,” he replied warmly, pressing his lips against your own in a longer, more passionate kiss than the prior chaste ones. He took the moment, relishing simply in your company, knowing the not-knowing was going to cause both of you far too much stress. For now, the two of you had been safe, together, and that was all he could ask for. The world could end today, and if it had without either of your knowing, just maybe he would be able to accept that in your arms. 

The two of you, wrapped in one another, had been cut off by a cleared throat, your y/e/c eyes shifting over to see Dean with a disgusted look against his features as Crowley dragged the captive past the two of you. “We leave you two alone and still have to come back to this?” Dean chided. “Gross. We got him, but stay out here a minute.”

At the point that Dean interrupted, the two of you separated, both curious to know exactly what Dean and Crowley brought back with them. Sam shoved you behind him gently, in a protective manner as the two of you walked towards the room that Crowley brought the prisoner into. When Sam had attempted to walk further in, though, Dean had attempted to stop him. 

“Sam, wait!” he exclaimed, trying to calm him down before the person was even revealed. “You really don’t want to do that. Just trust me. We need him to get Pestilence, so don’t even think about trying something.”

“Dean, I don’t know what you’re-,” he started, before an all too familiar voice for him spoke from under the sealed bag. 

“Sam, is that you?” a teasing voice called out. 


	3. III

Though you were unsure of who the person under the bag had been, Sam clearly had knowledge of who it had been as he tried to push past Dean, only to hear the same thing over and over from his brother. “Don’t ruin the one chance we have at getting Pestilence,” Dean said finally, his tone as firm as it had been cold. 

Y/e/c eyes widened at this, as you had rarely ever seen Dean treat Sam as if he had been a child. The fire that you witnessed in Sam’s eyes the moment that the man underneath the bag spoke to him, using his name, was something that you feared nearly as much as the way that Dean acted. Regretfully, you found yourself moving in front of Sam, placing both hands upon his chest as your y/e/c eyes met his brown gaze. 

“Sam, talk to me,” you murmured softly, attempting to calm your clearly angered boyfriend. Your voice was calm, despite your own worries, and your ye//ec eyes stared up to him with nothing but love. “We can always go into the other room if you’re not comfortable.” Your suggestion had been innocent, a kindness sprinkled onto it, but the way that your voice wearied for a moment was not hard to notice. 

“Comfortable?” Sam chided, a scoff slipping past his lips as he started to move you to the side of him. He would never use force against you, but the way his anger raged inside of him made it increasingly difficult for him to control himself. There was a clear edge to his tone, each word slipping across his lips like acid. No matter how sweet the previous moments with your boyfriend had been, the moment the man entered the abandoned building, the entire aura changed. “It’s not a question of whether or not I’m comfortable. That asshole deserves to pay for everything he’s done!”

“Talking about me like I’m not even here,” the man under the bag chided with an amused laugh. “Who knows, Sam, maybe this one would be fun to play with, too.”

“You leave Y/N out of this!” Sam exclaimed, clear anger in his tone as he tried to push past you once more. “This is between you and me, Brady.”

"Come on, Sam," you coaxed softly, trying to pull him by the hand. "You can kill him after we get the information." 

"This is why I said this was a bad idea," Crowley mentioned from behind the three of you, amusement clear in his words. He had been the first one to go in to interrogate the demon, much to yours and Dean's relief, the door closing behind the two of them. Though Dean initially protested, suggesting that he could be the first to get information from him, that conversation came to a quick close. 

With the door closed, your y/e/c eyes met your boyfriend's once more, a sad smile against your features. "I'm sorry, Sam," you murmured softly. "I can see how angry you are. I just...we need to stop the apocalypse." 

"Dean and I need to stop the apocalypse," he spoke with a silver tongue, his disdain towards the demon slipping out as the two of you had been in the next room by this point, away from Dean. "You're a researcher, Y/N." 

It took a few moments of silence, a few moments of the tension in the room to practically swallow the two of you for Sam to realize what he had said. His brown eyes widened at his own words, as your gaze shifted away from him. It took mere seconds from his realization for his strong, slender arms to snake around you in apology. 

"You know I didn't mean it like that," he murmured softly, his voice hesitant as he rested his chin upon your head, his embrace engulfing you. His voice held regret, remorse, as he spoke as soft as he possibly could. "Brady is a demon that ruined my life, back in college. He drives me...literally crazy. It's crazy that he's here, and that I can't do anything about it. I...I didn't mean to take it out on you."

You sighed softly, the pain that those words carved seeming to fade away in his embrace. After so long, you knew who Sam Winchester was, and that fire in his eyes was not something you were sure you ever recalled seeing. Closing your y/e/c eyes, you melted into your boyfriend's embrace, silently accepting his apology as you simply sat. 

In the distance, you could hear that negotiations had not been going so well, but you desired to just stay there, in his arms for a little bit. If this would be the small role you played in finding Pestilence, you would gladly keep Sam at bay, relishing in the comfort of his arms. It took a while for the silence to break again, but your silence plus his demeanor kept him at a state of unease. 

"I'm sorry," he said softly, holding you closer as he placed a kiss atop your head. "You do so much for us, and I...I love you so much." 

"Sam, it's okay," you reassured him, curling into his arms more as your y/e/c eyes stayed closed. "It's not like we aren't all under the stress of the end of the world. I know you didn't mean it." Pausing, you bit your lip as you thought about the plan. You knew Sam planned on saying yes to Lucifer, planned on throwing himself into the cage to save the world. Knowing this information, though, had not made it any easier on you. "I love you so much, you know." 

He chuckled softly as he pressed another kiss to your head, for a moment forgetting that his immortal enemy was sitting practically in the next room. As much as he had wanted, five minutes prior, to go in and carve the demon up, he relished in these moments with you. The foreboding thought that he would need to control his body, holding Lucifer in it, for long enough to get into the cage had been enough of a stress. A secret shared by trust, and a hope that each moment with you would last as long as possible, was what kept his confidence in his plan. 

Each moment with you, as always, had to be ruined by some life threatening event. For the two of you, you found that Crowley left to turn the tables in his favor of information from Brady, sicking a hellhound upon the group upon his return. With the luck that Crowley had a hellhound he could control, the five of you were back on the road. First, for revenge, and second for Pestilence. 


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I've been skipping around with this too much, I have the latter half nearly written. Pushing myself to get the next few chapters going and out soon!

After the hellhounds, Crowley actually doing something useful for once by getting the five of you out of that mess, Sam had been adamant about leaving you out of the apocalypse. It was far from shocking, you being the researcher, but with the horsemen, the last place you wanted to be stuck was on the sidelines. The first time the Winchesters stuck you back on the sidelines had been when Sam got his revenge on Brady, and you could still remember that solemn look upon his face. His face had been sobering that night, and that had been the last night you saw his handsome face before a gentle peck on the lips. 

Thumbing through the papers, a laptop in front of you as your y/e/c eyes kept switching back and forth, you looked for any possible sign of Death. Sam and Dean were out dealing with Pestilence, while you and Bobby were entrusted in trying to get the trail of the last horseman. Death had not seemed like he was going out on a joyride, each article being a death here or there. Two or three deaths had not been apocalyptic scale, but you could not get yourself to admit you were stumped. 

Taking another sip of your coffee, you cringed, realizing your cup was already cold. Allowing a sigh to escape your lips, your y/e/c eyes shifted to the half empty cup in your hands. Rising to your feet, you moved to the coffee pot, filling it up the rest of the way with the warmer liquid, you allowed the strong scent to fill your nostrils. What you had hoped would be calming barely even allowed you to focus. 

"You know they may be idjits at times, but they'll come back," you could hear Bobby call out from the desk, not even looking up to see that you were wracked with nerves. 

Another sigh escaped your lips as you walked back to the desk you were working at, setting down your fresh cup. "It's not just Pestilence," you replied in a dejected tone. "I'm worried about all of it, especially…" 

"Sam saying yes to Lucifer," he finished, a scoff escaping his lips. "I can't give you anything reassuring on that angle. I don't think anyone could win a mind-wrestle with the Devil." 

"I think he would try his best," you replied, staring into the coffee cup as you spoke. "But I'm also sure you're right." 

"We're damned when it comes to other plans," he chimed back in. "But I swear those boys are trying to kill me. You know, I, uh, appreciate you're not jumping off any bridges." 

"It's not like I'm in the field enough to make it off any bridges,” you murmured, “but if I was, I’d at least try not to.” Pausing, you turned back to the papers in front of you, scanning through the same paragraphs of text that you were sure you had gone over at least twenty times already. “Are you finding anything?”

“I’m having the same luck as you,” he spoke dismissively, a frown atop his lips. “Nothing’s screaming Death to me, and even if it was, I don’t know how we would chase it.”

“Well, the cavalry has arrived,” you could hear an all too familiar scottish accent behind you. 

Bobby prompted to grab a revolver first, interrogating Crowley until he knew exactly who he was. He called you over, which you quickly complied, even though you felt as if you were just being protected again. When Crowley mentioned that he would be able to do some magical spell to find Death, pushing forward to say that he would need his soul for this endeavor, you were not shocked that Bobby was not ready to fall for it. Watching Bobby shoot Crowley with the salt gun, spitting curses about him getting out of the house, it was actually rather humorous to you. From the whole Pestilence ordeal, you were unsure as to how you felt about Crowley. He had seemed trustworthy, and yet, he was also in it for his own skin. On top of it all, he was a demon. Could you be foolish enough to trust a demon? 

After the salt rifle incident, you watched Bobby warm up to the idea, slowly. It was nearly convincing enough for you to jump your own hand up and offer your soul in his stead, but you knew how Sam would have reacted to such an action. There was absolutely no way you were going to hurt your love by doing something so risky. As tempting as it had been, you were on the sidelines in your own house. You found yourself watching as a crossroads demon managed to convince your father figure to give up his soul, temporarily. 

The kiss to seal the deal had been something you had to look away for. There was no way that you could witness it, watching the two leaning forward to do so. It seemed so filthy, so wrong, and you found yourself actually covering your own eyes as you turned away from the scene. 

“Don’t seem so repulsed,” you could hear the scottish demon chide behind you. “It’s simply a kiss, and the way you and Moose act, I’m sure you’ve done much filthier.”

“He isn’t a demon,” you chided in reply, your arms moving to cross over your chest as you turned back around, Bobby already back at his desk. “And I’m sure a demon wouldn’t understand the disgust of a parent making out with someone in front of them.”

“We didn’t make out!” Bobby exclaimed defensively. “And if he would hurry up, we would know the location of the freaking horseman we’ve been grasping at straws for.”

“You did use tongue,” Crowley teased, before zapping himself away to retrieve the information on Death. 

With Crowley gone, you felt as if you should be able to breathe a sigh of relief, but everything in this apocalypse just kept piling. Now Bobby had been without a soul, while Sam was ready to jump headfirst into the cage with Lucifer. Even if Sam was able to do that, if he was able to save the world, how would you get him back? Would you ever even be able to get him back? 

  
  



	5. V

Upon the opening of the door, you perked right up, though the initial arguing caused you to stay in your seat. After the Winchester's returned with Pestilence's ring, you breathed an early sigh of relief. With the ring in your possession, it was so close. The four of you were almost ready to seal Satan himself, and yet, something more had been weighing upon them. Bobby's soul was still gone as well, a conversation you had been dragged into with the obvious ' _ why didn't you stop him' _ , but thankfully that had been short-lived as well. 

Now it was a waiting game, as it often seemed to be now. Sam was more withdrawn than he normally had been, the plaguing of thoughts of him knowing he was the only option to cage Lucifer, with the same knowledge behind him that no one believed he was strong enough to overpower Satan himself. Overpowering an archangel was worlds different than that moment that Bobby overpowered a mere demon long enough for him to stab himself, and even that had been a one in a million chance. 

You moved to rest your head upon Sam's shoulder, eyes closing as you moved a hand to rub circles in his back. He was stressed to say the least, as everyone had been, but at least you could get a few moments of silence before the storm. Waiting had always seemed to be the worst part of it all, and yet waiting allowed you the time with your boyfriend that you desperately desired. 

"You could go get some rest," he offered with a soft chuckle, an empty one that was too plagued by thoughts of what was to come. "I mean, you've been hitting the books pretty rough." 

"Says the guy who had to face Pestilence," you retorted with an eye roll, your eyes opening again as you shifted your gaze to his chocolate brown eyes. "If either of us deserve rest, it would be you." 

He chuckled softly in reply, moving and arm around your shoulder as he pulled you closer to him. Pressing a gentle kiss upon the top of your head, he sighed contented in the moment the two of you shared. "With the apocalypse coming in hot, I don't think either of us are going to get enough rest," he reminded, a hint of melancholy in his voice. "Once Dean kills Death-." 

"Then isn't our best bet to relax while we still can?" You replied with a quirked brow, forcing a smile against your lips. "Lately, all we have are these idle moments before each storm." 

Both of you needed to get out of your own heads, get out of the apocalypse for even a few minutes. Dean and Bobby had been doing who knew what, maybe drinking before heading off to slumber themselves, while the two of you were left alone. Peaceful moments had been hard to come by, and yet these peaceful moments were the only ones that you got to truly spend time with the man you loved anymore. 

The two of you moved to your feet, his larger hands reaching to grab your own as the two of you made your way back to the room you shared. Sam had known better than to fight you on resting, and the two of you had so much uncertainty in your future. This would be the last night in a while the two of you could simply share of your own. 

Once the door closed, you wasted no time capturing the taller male's lips, a smile playing against your lips as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. Blindly, the two of you made your way to the bed, tasting one another's lips all the while. His lips held the ghost of a taste of one beer, one that Dean brought him earlier on. This taste was paired with something that was always his own, a bit of sweetness you would never get enough of. 

His tongue slipped against your bottom lip as you felt the bed underneath you, stretching into a lying position as your arms held tightly around his neck. As you gasped softly at his gentle ferocity, he slipped his tongue inside of your mouth, mapping out every crevice with his tongue. Hands moved to your curves, a gentle caress down to your hips as he did. 

The chill of the air nipped at newly exposed skin as you felt his calloused hands slipping up your shirt, a separation for a mere moment as the cloth was discarded. When your shirt had been discarded, leaving just your bra, you relished in the sensation of his calloused hands against your exposed skin. Each motion warmed your chilled skin right back up. 

"I love you so much, Y/N," he murmured as the two of you separated, his voice deep in desire as his lips moved to your neck, pressing gentle kisses down your throat to your clavicle. 

"I love you, too, Sam," you breathed out in reply, a soft moan escaping your lips as you did. Your hands moved to explore his body as his lips wandered, y/e/c eyes closing as you allowed yourself to focus upon every sensation. 

The chilled air attacked every exposed bit of skin, before quickly being trounced by his calloused hands, his exposed skin pressed against your own. Each movement was in sync, relishing the rare moment the two of you would truly be able to become one. 

In the morning, the two of you would have to worry about the disease released by Pestilence, Dean taking on Death itself. In the morning, you would be stuck at the house, desperately hoping everything worked out for the best. Once again, you would have to deal with worrying about your boyfriend's safety, and yet, tonight none of those thoughts would cross your mind. Tonight, you would be able to share in arching affection, calling out until the two of you panted in one another's arms. The heat of the moment would dull your worries, while the love the two of you shared would remind you that there was still hope that the apocalypse could be over soon enough. 

  
  



	6. VI

You could still remember those last moments before the Winchester’s headed out to take care of trapping Lucifer himself. Those moments that you worried you would never see Sam again still cursed you, still made you worry as you stared upon Sam. Your heart tightened in your chest, remembering just what Sam said to you before he left with Dean. 

_ Be careful.  _ His words reverberated in your head as if he had just said them once again.  _ If this goes south, I don’t know what will happen.  _

Sam was so worried, those chocolate brown eyes staring through you as he spoke those words to you, but now, you could see the subtle differences in the man who stood before you. Though he wore your boyfriend’s body, those handsome brunette locks that framed his face, there was something noticeably different about the man who stood before you. The smirk against his lips had not been the only indicator, and yet, you found your heart racing in your chest. 

_ I’m in danger,  _ you thought to yourself, your body moving backwards on your own, practically tripping over the desk that Bobby would normally sit at. Y/e/c eyes widened upon the man you normally would run into the arms of. There was no hiding the fear that flashed in your y/e/c eyes. Breath hitched in your throat, no matter how many options you went over, you were unsure what exactly would stop Lucifer himself from simply snapping his fingers and ridding the world of your existence. 

“So, you’re Y/N,” the man spoke, the smirk on his face only seeming to grow as his brown eyes shifted up and down. His strides were calm as he drew closer to you, no matter how much you cowered. “Sammy’s girlfriend, huh?” A chuckle escaped his lips, clear amusement as he cornered you to the desk itself. 

Even though you could feel the desk against your legs, you attempted to push yourself further back, the intrusive scraping of the desk entering your ears as the man just walked closer to you. Heart beating out of your chest, you forced yourself to say something, say anything, to help get your boyfriend back. In a much more broken tone than you had expected, you squeaked out, “Sam, I know you’re in there. You don’t want to do this!”

Lucifer found himself chuckling once more, a throaty chuckle of amusement as his lips curled into more of a cheshire smirk. Still, he walked closer to you, amusement flickering in his brown eyes. “Sammy can’t come to the phone right now,” he teased you, “but I’m sure I could take a message for you, beautiful.”

Your lips tightened as you found little amusement in his games, confusion in the way that Lucifer was acting towards you. The way that the man spoke shifted you from fear to anger quickly, your fists tightly gripping the wooden desk behind you. Knuckles whitening, your y/e/c eyes narrowed upon Lucifer. 

“What do you want, Lucifer?” you spat, anger taking the place of common sense as you faced a man who could kill you in an instant. 

“Feisty,” he commented, moving one of your boyfriend’s calloused hands to cup your chin. “Out of all of Sammy’s decisions, you’re the most fun.” 

“Give my boyfriend back his body,” you spoke venomously, a confidence you knew had been nothing but a bluff. You did not have the ability to back up any sort of threat, especially against Lucifer himself. Being in Sam’s mind, surely Lucifer knew this as well as you, and yet you still tried. 

“You see, that’s not how this works,” he spoke in a somewhat sing-song tone, before quickly growing serious. “That boyfriend of yours came to me all juiced up on Ovaltine, and he said yes to me. No take-backsies, you know. That wouldn’t make this any fun.”

An annoyed huff escaped your lips, y/e/c eyes still narrowed upon the man who possessed your boyfriend’s body. “You’re the only one having fun, Lucifer,” you spat back. “Sam doesn’t deserve this! He’s sweet and kind, and you’re just-.”

“How do you know who I am, Y/N/N?” he teased, stepping even closer to you. His lips curled into a momentary pout, something flickering in his brown eyes for a moment before he straightened back up. “All you know about me is from stories, and you really think you can get a good judgement on me? You wound me.”

“Then what is it you want?” you asked, your voice still strained as the man was nearly on top of you already. Part of you had already prepared for the idea that Lucifer was going to kill you, right then and there. Fear was still present, though it was shoved down over the anger of this man taking your boyfriend away from you. The way he toyed with you made you want to just punch him right in the face, but you knew better than that. 

His smirk was so close to you as he spoke almost against your lips, causing your heart to drop into your stomach. “What do you think I want, sweetheart?” he questioned, moving a calloused hand to your face as he gripped your chin, forcing you to glance up into your boyfriend’s eyes. “I want you, and I mean, come on. Who doesn’t want to rule the world, huh? How about you just join in on the winning side, beautiful.”

The way the man touched you made you feel sick, tears stinging your y/e/c eyes as you moved to push your boyfriend’s body away from you. Though you knew Sam was still there, deep in the depths of his own mind, you knew he wasn’t there to save you. Fear and sadness mixed together into a concoction you could not quite put your hands on, and you wondered if Sam was watching this all play out. 

“I love Sam, not you,” you forced out from your lips as you pushed the man away. Your face may have a little bruising to it from how hard Lucifer had been clutching your face, but the adrenaline pumping inside of you fueled your senses. Part of you wanted to vomit, while another part of you wanted to just run as far away as you possibly could. “Just because you wear his face, doesn’t mean I’m going to betray the man I’m in love with.”

“You see, that’s too bad,” Lucifer replied with a hearty chuckle. “The one thing those books don’t tell you, sweetheart, is I’m persistent. Sammy’s not coming back, and you’ll learn that soon enough.”

As quickly as Lucifer came into the house, Lucifer left with your boyfriend’s body. With the man gone from the room, you found yourself collapsing to your knees, those tears slipping down your cheeks as your whole body shook. Fear was present, not only for you, but for your boyfriend. Lucifer himself, you would have figured would have been a liar, and you had to cling tight to that knowledge as you simply hoped there was a way to bring your boyfriend back. As you collapsed, crying, and shaking, you could hear the door open once more. 

Dean and Bobby had returned, bringing nothing but bad news behind them. Even though they had, you straightened yourself up, preparing to do anything to get Sam back. The final fight was coming, and though you spoke nothing of what transpired between you and Lucifer, you were determined to be a part of this. You were determined to get Sam back by any means necessary. 

  
  



	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make this story work, I had to do a bit of an AU magic, which you'll see soon. Lucifer will be popping up again soon, instead of all the way in S11 when his next true appearance is in the show. Seeing as this is the point that the apocalypse ends, this will be a ton of sad. Fluff and fade to black smut coming soon.

"Howdy, Boys," Dean said as he stepped out of the Impala, you in the passenger seat. "Sorry. Are we interrupting something?" 

You unfastened your seatbelt, opening the door and stepping out of the Impala yourself. Staring face to face with Lucifer once more caused your heart to tighten, watching as he wore the man you loved like a suit. Watching as Dean closed his door, walking right towards Lucifer as if it were nothing, caused your heart to drop even further. 

"Hey," he continued, focused upon Sam's body himself, "We need to talk." 

"Dean," Lucifer said, after sharing a look with his brother. "Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid. And you even brought precious Y/N/N with you." 

"I'm not talking to you," Dean quickly countered, "I'm talking to Sam." 

"You're no longer the vessel, Dean," Michael chimed in adamantly. "You got no right to be here, and she never did." 

"You can speak for Dean, brother, but this girl," Lucifer spoke in nearly a teasing tone, his lips curled upwards into a smirk. “It’s so nice of you to join us. You came to cheer me on, didn't you, sweetheart?" 

Y/e/c eyes widened, fear finally setting in as you stood before Lucifer, watching him draw nearer to you with each stride. His lips held the ghost of a smirk, nearly cocky as he wore your boyfriend's body as a suit. You wanted to move, call out to your boyfriend to take control of his body long enough for the plan to work, but you found yourself frozen in place. 

Castiel caused all the attention upon himself as he showed up beside Bobby. "Hey, Assbutt!" He called out as he sent a molotov at Michael. Watching the archangel burning, before he disappeared, had been quite the terrifying experience. "You got your five minutes, Dean, Y/N." 

"No one screws with my brother but me," Lucifer growled out, sending a glare in Castiel's direction before snapping his fingers. In an instant, the angel who previously stood beside Bobby had become just a memory, an explosion of blood and sinew. "And you-." As he spoke, his gaze shifted to Bobby, before he immediately turned to snap the man's neck with his power. 

"Lucifer!" You growled out in anger, the fear being toppled by a moment of truly having nothing left to lose. "Surrender Sam's body to him. Let me talk to him." 

"Yeah, right, sweetheart," Lucifer spoke with an amused chuckle. "You sure you even want to talk to that has-been? I mean, rule the world, dance upon the ashes, and create a new one in my image? Doesn't that sound so much more fun?" 

"Come on, Sammy," Dean chimed in, trying to call out to his brother in desperation. "I know you're in there still. You have to overpower him." 

"Now, Dean, you're just getting on my nerves," Lucifer spoke in a bored tone. "I guess I'll let Sammy watch as I beat you to death." 

With Lucifer's words, he began doing just that, much to your horror. Though Lucifer had made a snide remark about how you should ‘look away, sweetheart’, he was ruthless, pinning him against the Impala as you were frozen in place out of fear. You wanted to help, desperately, but you also knew you stood no chance against Lucifer. After Dean’s face had been bloodied, body beginning to give out, Sam finally realized what he was doing. He finally won over Lucifer in his mind, stopping as his jaw dropped in awe at Dean’s bloodied face. 

“Dean?” Sam breathed out, a hint of regret to his face. For a second, his brown eyes shifted, a slight hint of relief in those brown eyes. “Y/N.”

You were barely able to say a word edgewise, watching as Sam moved backwards. Fishing into his pocket, he brought out the four rings of the horsemen, the key to the cage. Throwing it behind him, allowing the world to break right open. Michael, in Adam’s body, had attempted to stop him, trying to grab at Sam’s arm as he was moving backwards to submerge himself into the hole in the world. With quick thinking, Sam grabbed onto his half-brother’s arm, pulling the man down with him. 

Before the world swallowed the one person who meant the most to you in this entire world, a bright, blue light emerged. The light itself was nearly blinding, disappearing into the cosmo’s as you barely got the opportunity to watch with your tear-filled eyes. Sam and Adam were swallowed whole by the Earth, leaving you alone with Dean in the middle of that graveyard. 

As the two of you were left alone, Dean spoke of nothing as he allowed your tears to freely flow. You were prepared to lose him, or at least, you thought you had been. The way that your body shook, tears cascading like a waterfall down your face, you collapsed onto the ground. You were frozen on the ground, the only movements coming from your own tears staining your cheeks, as you wept on your knees. Barely had you even realized that Castiel was back, until you felt a warm hand against your shoulder. 

“He saved us all, Y/N,” he murmured softly, his graveled voice full of his own regret. He knew he did not have the ability to bring Sam back, and knew better than to make any promises concerning it. Instead, he left his words at that, the now four of you heading back to the Impala. 

Your tears had not quelled as you sat in the back seat, though you had been silent while the two spoke to the future. Castiel made it clear that he had been going back to heaven, while Dean...you knew what Dean wanted without even asking. Though you could have been selfish, could have told him that Bobby needed him, you hadn’t. 

Bobby knew better than to say anything to you, but he did place a fatherly arm around your shoulder as you cried. His eyes glanced at you with sadness as the four of you drove to Bobby’s. The moment that you got back home, watching as Dean was about to leave his Impala, you stopped him. By this point, your tears had stopped, though the pain was still present in your eyes. 

“Go to her,” you spoke softly, forcing your lips upwards the slightest bit. “You’ve talked about her. I’ll be here with Bobby if you need anything.”

Dean simply nodded to you, though a smile did not tug his lips. Neither of you were alright, and it would be quite some time before either of you could piece together your lives without Sam Winchester. This was his step, as he drove off, leaving you back home with Bobby. You could only hope that as you watched the elder Winchester drive away, that he would have more of a happy ending than you had. 


	8. VIII

"So, kid, it looks like it's you and me," Bobby spoke, trying to force his lips upwards as he stood across from you in the kitchen. 

The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled your nostrils, though you could still feel an aching in your heart. Grabbing your cup, you took a sip of the bitter morning substance as your y/e/c eyes glanced over to the man you considered more of a father than your own blood had been. Even through your grief, your pain, you knew you should just be happy that there was no apocalypse. You should be happy for what you still had, and that was Bobby. 

Forcing your own lips to curl into a half smile, you swallowed your coffee, nodding. "I'm not nearly as experienced in the field as the boys," you admitted sheepishly. It was something that Bobby knew better than anyone, knowing you were just the researcher. Sam never allowed you to learn how to hunt, though you learned a great deal through research itself. For field experience, you weren't Bobby's first choice as backup. 

"You can man the phones," he offered, "but occasionally, I'm going to need some backup. These bones aren't what they used to be, and you have potential." 

You chuckled softly, a hint of fondness in your eyes as you nodded. "I'll do whatever you need me to do, Bobby," you replied, forcing enthusiasm into your words. "It's the least I can do." 

"None of this is your fault," he spoke with furrowed brows, his lips dipping back downwards as he took another sip of his coffee. "You and Sam were the real deal, but this life…" 

"I know," you replied with a sigh. The last thing you wanted to do was talk about it. You didn't want to bring back all that pain. It had only been a day since you watched your boyfriend save the world. It had only been a day since your boyfriend took Lucifer to the pit of Hell with him, taking Adam and Michael with him. Through it all, you could only imagine how much suffering Sam was facing with Lucifer. 

There had been a small part of you that wondered why it was that Lucifer seemed so protective of you. Maybe it had been something twisted, something dark, but you could not get that little concept from your mind. He did not even want you to watch as he beat Dean to death, something you were sure Lucifer, the Devil himself, should have taken pride in. Even so, you remembered the hint of kindness in his voice, that flirtatious nature that made you question everything so much more. 

Pushing those thoughts from your mind, you finished up your coffee in silence with Bobby. Neither of you had been feeling overly talkative since the incident, but in this life, idle feet could be your downfall. You took his place at the calls, while Bobby got ready to hunt. In front of you, you had piles of lore stacked before you. Y/e/c eyes grazed through the lore as you awaited the calls. Various hunters from all over the area were counting on you to hold down the fort, while Bobby backed up Rufus on a case. Even Bobby was counting on you to sit at the phones and give the correct information when applicable. 

After a while, you forced yourself to grab your laptop. Skimming through cases, you would go through the directory before you, sending calls here and there for potential hunters. Across the states you had hunters numbers, and across the states you would tip hunters off to possible cases. This would go on for hours, most starting off asking where Bobby had been. 

"He's working a case," you assured every hunter who questioned it. "I'm Y/N, just filling in." 

Most had been thankful of your tips, while a few had been weary of it. Even so, you called everyone you had to, and took calls when you had to. A hunter that you tipped off for a case called back to ask about how to deal with the monster, and you gave the information as needed. Most normal monsters you had memorized over the years from being Sam and Dean's researcher, while others you had to look up. 

When Rufus and Bobby called about a rugaru, you were sure the two had been joking, but gave them the information regardless. Manning the phones the way Bobby had was an exhausting process, but as you were not meant for the field, it was what you could do best. Bobby thanked you for your information, and thanked you for taking over the phones, while you simply told him to keep himself safe. 

Being a researcher, an informant, had been the one job in the business that had been the safest, yet the most nerve wracking. You always had to make sure to have the proper information for the other hunters, and pray for their safety in their skills. Especially having Bobby out in the field now, you could not help being a little anxious. Even so, while you worked and worked, it kept your mind off of the pain still residing in your chest. Days of working the phones had made you feel a little bit better, though you knew you had just been distracting yourself. Seeing Bobby come back safe the first time had been a relief, though you found yourself unable to relish in it the same way you used to. Allowing your guard down too much would just allow the floodgates to open once more. 

"You're a natural," he complimented with a reassuring grin as he placed a comforting hand upon your shoulder, motioning to the phones. "Didn't think that rugaru would keep us out for too long, but you did good." 

"Thanks," you replied softly, lips forced upwards the slightest bit as you nodded. You knew now that Bobby had been hunting again, you would be alone in the next day or two once more. Even with that knowledge, you could relish in the time you had. "I was about to make dinner, if you want anything." 


	9. IX

It had not taken very long for the first hunt to become more of a routine, where Bobby would be out saving the world while you manned the phones. If you were to delve enough into it, you felt a little useless at the phones, though you would quickly chide yourself if the thought intruded into your mind. Even with the melancholic feelings of your lover, your boyfriend Sam, trapped in Hell, you continued on. You could not say that those alone moments where you were not on the phone, not nose deep in research, that they had gotten better. Even so, you pressed onwards, hoping by some reason that your boyfriend’s sacrifice had not been in vain. With each hunt, Bobby and the other hunters in the circle, they were what was keeping that sacrifice worth it. 

On the side of the phones, you would keep literature here and there, attempting to find a way. You may have not been a hunter, but you were one of the best researchers. Desperately, you wished you could bring him back to you, raise him from perdition like Castiel raised Dean. No matter how many times you prayed to Castiel, he would not show his face for you, so you had opted another direction. 

"None of the lore even mentions the cage," you muttered bitterly to yourself as you sifted through more ink on the page. It blurred together to you, by this point, and you could admit you were exhausted. Bobby shook his head last time that you mentioned bringing Sam back from the cage, explaining how dangerous of an idea it had been, and you knew you were alone in this venture. 

Your thoughts had been silenced by the incessant ringing of the phones, a sigh slipping past your lips as you reached to pick it up. Placing it against your ear, you had already memorized which phone was which, no longer needing to glance to the label to know what you were picking up. Throwing on your most professional voice, you visibly straightened yourself up. 

"FBI, you have F/N," you spoke professionally into the phone, your voice lacking the nerves that would sneak up on you whenever you had to impersonate a superior. "Of course I have. That's my best agent on the field. Damn right, you should show some respect. Good day." 

Placing the phone back on the receiver, you allowed a sigh to escape your lips once more before you turned back to the pages of the lore. Standing to your feet, you shuffled the lore into the crook of your arm as you made your way over to the ingredients cabinet. Grabbing this and that, you attempted a summoning spell, rather desperately, to attempt to bring him back. 

“What do I owe for the interruption?” you could hear an ever so familiar scottish accent call out, a clear bite to his words. Once his brown eyes landed upon you, a flicker of amusement shifted into his gaze, a chuckle escaping his lips. “Oh, let me guess.” As he walked closer to you, you could feel a flinch of fear strike through your body, knowing that you had absolutely no experience combatting the demon if he were to turn on you, simply kill you in this moment. “You want your Moose back.”

“And Bobby’s soul,” you replied, crossing your arms over your chest as you attempted to feign confidence. “Don’t believe I’ve forgotten about your little loan deal.”

“Mm,” he hummed out, as if he were contemplating your demands, though he had seemed pretty unphased by your existence in general. “Reaching a hand into the cage isn’t a day spa, I’m keeping the surly one’s soul, and surely you’re not offering me anything in return, so what benefit would I have to give you anything?”

“Is it possible?” you asked, your voice holding more confidence than even existed in your own body. “To retrieve Sam from the pit. Are you able to do it?”

“Are you thinking a little soul trading?” Crowley questioned with a hint of tease to his scottish tone. His lips curled upwards into a smirk as his brown eyes flickered through your expression, attempting to track exactly what had been going through your head. 

"Can you get him back, completely intact?" You questioned, trying as hard as you could not to have your confidence falter. Your tone had been quizzotic, honestly unsure what type of power could actually break Sam out of the box, nor if it was even possible. You knew the scottish demon had already gone back on his word with Bobby, and you were not willing to go down that road without true results. 

A frown stretched across the demon's mouth finally, a huff escaping his lips. "Can't break out what's already broken out, I'm afraid," the demon replied, speaking in what seemed to be riddles to you. Clearly if Sam was back, he would have come to Bobby, so you found your heart drop in your chest. 

"And Bobby's soul?" You questioned with venom dripping from your tone. 

"Can't do that either, I'm afraid," Crowley spoke in a teasing tone. "Say hi to Moose for me when you see him pratting around." 

With his words, the demon was gone, leaving you alone in the room to stir in your own confusion. Before you even had the chance to ask him what he meant, or if he was simply attempting to torment you as a normal demon would, you were left to mull over it all. Slipping yourself back over to the phones, you answered the next, and the next afterwards. Nothing had been too serious that day, though the demon’s words rang through your head. 

Searching through the lore, you purse your lips as you wondered if there was some sort of tracking spell you could use. Y/e/c eyes shifted from the lore to your cellular, wondering if maybe trying his phone would be of more use. Finally allowing a breath you had not noticed you were holding to escape your lips, you closed your y/e/c eyes with a grimace against your lips.  _ Maybe I’ll ask Bobby in the morning,  _ you thought as you tucked the lore book away, finishing up the last call of the night. 

Too exhausted for dinner, you slipped yourself onto the couch with a blanket as you curled up, closing your eyes. It had not taken long for slumber to overcome you, your curious thoughts fading as you slipped out of consciousness. 

_ Tonight, though, you dreamt something that rattled you to the very bone, as if it were a vision like what Sam had been having before Azazel. A bright, bluish light called your name. The voice had seemed almost familiar, and yet you found yourself in disbelief. It had not been Sam’s voice, far too full of an idle taunt for it to be him. After the third time you heard the voice call your name, the light attempting to draw closer to you, realization had your feet running as quickly as they could in the opposite direction.  _

_ “Get away from me,” you called out to it, a hint of fear present as your feet drove you further and further away from the light.  _

_ Even through your running, the light kept gaining on you. It had not stopped, and seemed it never would, as you ran through the darkness. You ran until your legs tired, though the light had not seemed to gain the same exhaustion. Behind you, the light seemed to chuckle at your response, something teasing about it’s tone.  _

_ “Oh, come on, sweetheart,” it teased. “I just want to chat.” _

Waking upon the couch with beads of sweat pouring down your face, a shaky hand reached out to your phone. Scrolling through your contacts, you jumped right to your favorites without a second thought. The ringtone played in your ear, over and over, until it finally went to voicemail. His voice filled your ears as your heart grew heavy in your chest, tears welling in your eyes as you placed the phone back down. 

_ Maybe Crowley lied,  _ you thought to yourself, holding back tears as you slipped yourself back under the covers, praying for a dreamless night. 

  
  



	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter touches more on the Lucifer/Reader ship, though I do promise Sam is popping back up in the next.

At night, your thoughts would run away with you. Your dreams, or nightmares, you found yourself unsure of, were becoming more and more specific. For a while, it had simply been a light reaching out to you, holding a voice you knew far too well. You knew it had been him, but you wanted to push that idea away. No matter how many times you called Sam this past week, typically after your nightmares, and yet, maybe you were just doing it for comfort by this point. Each time you heard his voice, you felt a little bit of serenity, a small moment of peace. The more you would have those nightmares, though, the less they would affect you. As time passed, he had become more than simply a beam of light, though he did not use your boyfriend as a vessel. If it had not been his voice, you were sure you would not have recognized him. 

_ Lucifer’s smirk was obvious against his lips, striding closer and closer towards you. Confidence was apparent in his crystal blue eyes, though there had been something else within them that you could not quite comprehend. “Hey there, beautiful,” he cooed out to you as he strode closer and closer. “Did you miss me?” _

_ “You’re not real,” you defended yourself, backing away as you found your heart racing in your chest. Something in those blue eyes of his caused you to fixate on his gaze, though you continued to back further and further. “You’re in the pit with Sam.”  _

_ Lucifer chuckled, though his chuckle was not apparently evil to you. If anything, it had been of simple amusement, his blue eyes flickering with a sense of play to them. “Don’t be like that,” he groaned out, though his smirk had not faltered from his face. “How about we do something, ya know, fun.”  _

_ “Fun?” you questioned, a quirked brow as you found yourself backed up to the wall. You eyed the archangel quizzically, shocked to see that he had not been attempting to kill you. After all, if this had just been your guilty conscience, would he not be seeking revenge for the pit? Would he not be torturing you, tormenting you? Your words stuttered off your lips, fear apparent in your tone. “Why would you want to have fun with me?” Intrusively, your thoughts dawned upon you as you realized what could possibly be fun for the Devil himself. “You want to torture me.” _

_ Lucifer rolled his blue eyes at your accusation, though amusement had still shimmered within them. His lips did curl to a frown as he eyed you, his words with a hint of defense to them. “You know, I get a bad rap, but I was hoping you of all people wouldn’t be such a sheep,” he accused, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not as bad as the stories paint me to be, you know.” _

_ Despite your fear, your true trepidation as you could no longer back yourself further, you could see a little something in his eyes that made you wonder. The words slipped past your lips as if you had not even said them yourself, only catching them once they left your mouth. “Then, how about you tell me your story,” you said. There was no stutter to those words, and your face held a hint of shock at your own curiosity.  _

_ “Don’t look so shocked,” he chuckled out, snapping his fingers as a couch appeared in the room with the two of you. “Apparently your subconscious really wants to get to know me, sweetheart.” _

_ “I wouldn’t take it that far,” you spoke, the trepidation back in your face, though your arms crossed over your chest. “You’re the reason my boyfriend is in the pit.” Allowing an aggravated sigh to escape your lips, your y/e/c eyes shifted before meeting his blue gaze once more. You could not believe you were saying the words that slipped past your lips, but you still spoke them. “But, fine, if you’re not going to torture me, I’ll listen.” _

_ “I won’t have too long before you wake up, so let’s make a deal,” he cooed out, motioning for you to sit upon the couch with him. As you obliged, his smirk seemed to grow, amusement still clear in his eyes. “If you like what you hear, and you want to hear more, I can pick the story up the next time you fall asleep. Think of it as your own personal story time, straight from a powerful archangel.” _

_ Biting your lip, you knew this whole situation seemed wrong. You were a hunter, sitting with Lucifer himself, and yet, something inside of you wanted to know. Something about him showed you that he was not going to torture you, not going to harm you, despite your every conviction screaming upon you. Deep, deep down, you knew you wanted to know his side of the story. Convincing yourself internally that it had just been a dream, that you were safe, you finally shrugged, allowing a breath that you had not known you had been holding to escape from your lips.  _

_ “Deal,” you replied, a slight upturn to your lips as you nodded along with your words. No matter your hesitation, you felt yourself growing calmer by the moment. This big bad, this Devil, was nothing but your mind playing tricks on you. If your mind could speak of sympathies to the Devil, even after Sam sacrificed everything, maybe it was enough for you to hear it out.  _

_ Clapping his hands together in amusement, he exclaimed, “Okay, story time!”  _

_ Lucifer had not lied when he said that you had little time for him to truly delve into his story, though he did manage to outline what religion always seemed to leave out. He spoke of how his father loved him too much, that he had been his father’s greatest mistake. Barely had he made it through the Mark of Cain before he knew you would wake soon, but the way you seemed to hang off of his words had not gone unnoticed. Once, he had attempted to place his arm around you, but you quickly shrugged it off of your shoulder. You were not sure why his words seemed so...genuine, but they had, and you found yourself wanting to hear more.  _

_ “Now, beautiful,” he spoke, leaning in closer to you as his lips upturned to a smirk once more, “Keep in mind, if you want these visits to keep happening, you can’t tell a soul.” _

_ You were not sure why you agreed to it, nor why you had been so enthralled in the man’s story in the first place. The archangel was someone you should have feared, someone you should have wanted to seek your own revenge upon. From what you were aware, your subconscious had made up Lucifer, made him push this story upon you, while he was rotting with your boyfriend in the cage. Despite every bit of hunter instinct in you, you nodded to the archangel. “I won’t tell anyone,” you promised the archangel.  _


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warnings For This Chapter* - Fade to black smut. 
> 
> There will be a couple more chapters coming throughout the day, onto tomorrow, but I couldn't wait to get this one posted! Catching up slowly and getting the remainder of the book edited.

Ecstatic was one of the many ways you could describe yourself the moment that Sam showed right back up at Bobby’s door. Even so, you were confused, and you couldn’t help being so. You watched him fall into the pit, and even though that bright light had been concerning, all you could think was that it was a miracle. Y/e/c eyes grew wide as you stared at your tall, handsome boyfriend, lips curling upwards before you could even think of all the possible drawbacks of coming out of Hell itself. 

“Is it really-,” you started, your words falling short as you stared at your boyfriend with widened eyes. Tears rose in your eyes as you stared at the man, relief washing over your body as you watched him nod. You had not even given him the chance to say a word, nor had you tested him before you launched yourself into his arms. The wrapping of strong, slender arms around you was something you were sure you would never feel again. Then again, this moment made you think back to the vagueness that you had heard from Crowley, the smallest hint towards Sam Winchester not being in the box. “Sam! You’re alive!”

“Y/N,” he murmured fondly, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as he held you tightly to him. “I missed you.” There had been a little something off about his words, something a little hollow, and yet, in your moment of excitement, you had not cared. After all, Sam was back, and though the how was concerning, you had done just about anything you could think of to get him back. Now, maybe the angels had given you a gift, returning your boyfriend to you. One hand moved to brush down your y/h/c locks as he held you for as long as you were going to keep it up. “You know, you should be more careful. I am me, but you could have let just about anyone in, since you hadn’t tested me.”

You could not help the chuckle that escaped your lips as you separated just enough to look up into his deep brown eyes, a smile tugging upon your lips. Bashfully, for a moment, your y/e/c eyes shifted away before shifting back to meet his brown eyed gaze. “You’re right,” you spoke softly, your voice turning a little bashful for a moment. “I’m just so happy to have you back, Sam. I’m sure Dean and Bobby would be ecstatic as well…”

“Not Dean,” Sam interrupted quickly, though a strong hand moved to wipe your happy tears away as his lips curled upwards. His voice seemed a little more harsh than he had expected, his own eyes widening as he bit his lip, looking away for a minute. After all, he knew that you had meant well. “He found Lisa, and I’m not about to take him away. Let’s let my brother have his happy, hunting-free life.” After a moment, he paused, his brown eyes looking around. “Where’s Bobby, though?”

“Bobby’s working another case,” you confirmed as the two of you separated, allowing Sam to walk inside. You motioned to the desk with a ghost of a smile against your lips. “I’ve been manning the phones for him while he hunts, and have been trying everything I could think of to get you back. By the way...how are you back?”

Sam simply shrugged in reply, his gaze seeming to flicker to the floor for a moment before shifting back to your gaze. “I honestly don’t know,” he admitted. “I just was, well, back. I found some hunters, too. You should meet them.” Before you had the chance to ask anything, including your questions about how long Sam could have possibly been back for if he had found hunters, you watched hungry eyes gazing right back at you. “While we have the time, though…” His words dripped with the same hunger his brown eyes reflected, shifting down your body before meeting your y/e/c gaze once more. The gaze he gave you sent a shiver up your spine in the best of ways.

As he spoke, his lips curled upwards into a half smirk as he moved to grasp your hips, plush lips engulfing your own. Melting into his kiss, the two of you were backed up onto the same desk that you previously motioned to. Slipped on top of the desk, your legs shifted around his waist as the two of you delved into one another. 

“It’s been too long since we’ve had some time to ourselves,” he murmured as the two of you separated, whispering in your ear before his lips peppered kisses from your earlobe down to your collarbone. Skillful hands explored your curves as his curled lips kissed every bit of exposed skin as they could find. 

A gentle moan reverberated in your throat as you teased him with your clothed core, impatient hands already moving to remove the jacket from his shoulders. Slipping it off of him, it fell messily to the floor as he recaptured your lips, slipping his skillful tongue inside of your mouth. Slowly, teasingly, he explored every crevice of your mouth as his hands moved to slip up your shirt. 

The point the two of you separated, both of you were gasping for air. Within moments, Sam slipped you right into his arms, carrying you off to the bedroom. Chuckling softly in amusement at your surprised squeak, he spoke in equal amusement, "It'll be better for us to continue in the bedroom. No interruptions." 

"You could have let me walk there," you spoke with an eye roll, though a soft tint of blush was present upon your cheeks. The remainder of the night had been a blur of clothing, panting, and passion as the two of you reconnected for the first time since he had been gone. Delving into the thrall of passion, you were unsure what time you even ended up collapsing upon one another for the eve. 


End file.
